pehfandomcom-20200214-history
Drago
Drago is the #2 bodyguard of Phillip Yates and right hand man to Phillip's security chief Nack. Drago is a dirty fighter and cares about no one but himself. However, he is a follower and not a leader, and so he is easily pushed by others into doing what they want him to do. Fictional History 2007 (PEH2) Drago has never aspired for much. He likes money and he likes beer and if he has both, he'll still be pissed, but at least he'll have a buzz and the cash to buy a gun. Serving as a man of power amongst the forces of Macrohard Video Game Developer's security detail, Drago finds it easy to indulge in the fighting and abusing that he thrives on. His job soon gives him a reason to facilitate his social abuse, following one of many nights frequenting AJ's Bar & Grill. After a run-in with a clumsy patron named Nate Valdez, Drago's attempt to teach him a lesson is thwarted by a bar employee named Miles Spectre. Drago leaves, more pissed then ever, but his involvement with these two is far from over. Reporting to work at a press conference the next morning, Drago sees Nate again at an anti-violence protest targeting his boss. These protesters become the key resistance in a secret war against Macrohard, when they gain access to a program called The Nexus, which allows them to enter the video game world, potentially causing harm to a virus that Phillip Yates had intended to spread to his competing game developers. Drago and Nack are sent in to lead Phillip's forces against these idealists, and upon entering the game world himself, Drago takes on the form of Kratos: the God of War. Drago and Nack manage to capture most of the opposing army, and when Nack leaves to lock them away, Drago moves on to the game world of Kirby's Dreamland to make sure the virus is spreading as it should. There, he once again meets Nate, who is on a mission to protect the game levels that Phillip would destroy. Nate once again needs someone else to fight his battles, and this time it is his friend Julie Lien who takes down Drago and leaves him tied up in the Dreamland. Drago escapes his bondage and regroups with Nack and their soldiers on Delta Halo. Their Drago enacts his revenge on Julie for his humiliating defeat, only to be ambushed by his cowardly punching bag, Nate. Drago is unable to stop Nate from leading his friends to saftey as Miles Spectre activates the virus in Phillip's own game world. The Nexus Void consumes Drago and his comrades, sending them back to Earth. After Phillip is arrested, Drago teams up with Nack once again to take down the woman responsible for organizing their enemies against them: a woman named Fiona Braddock. Miles, Nate, Julie, and their friend Elias show up just in time to get in Drago's way once again. They stop his assassination attempt and he and Nack find themselves being dragged off to prison. But Drago has never aspired for much. Content with being a small king in his jail cell kingdom, Drago has made the best of his current predicament and knows that one day soon, Nack -his partner in crime- will find a way to get them out and then Drago will kill the ones who made a fool out of him . . . 2009 (PEH3) Drago quickly became accustomed to his new home, as well as anyone could. He formed an antagonistic relationship with the cowardly prison guard Officer Geoffrey Kicks who had also happened to be the man responsible for the incarceration of Drago's old boss, Phillip Yates. Drago thrived on the moments when he could ridicule his pathetic captor, as well as the challenges of dominance by his new cellmate Menniker. But mostly, Drago thrived on the childish crush he had on another inmate by the name of Nikki. While resistant to his blatently aggressive and sexist attempts to woo her, the two shared a comraderie that weas driven by their hate for those who kept them locked up. Drago was the first and only inmate to be let in on the plan that his old buddy Nack had concocted during visiting hours with their old bosses widowed fiance Amethyst Barone. When Drago learned that Nack would be breaking them out of the Prison Facility, he implored the mastermind to allow Nikki to come with them. Nack agreed, though not for the same reasons as Drago. To Nack, Nikki was nothing but a pawn to be played in his game of conquest. And even Drago, his longtime partner, was little more to him than a lowly general and a means to an end. After the breakout, Drago and Nikki were used as the first line of defense against the military force that attempted to raid their new base of operations in an old abandoned Staten Islant Building. But what Drago eagerly awaited was a real challange: the innevitable attack by his old nemesi Nate Valdez & Julie Lien. Unfortunately for Drago, the higher-ups got to Nate before he could. But Julie eventually stormed their base, with an army of Nintega Supporters in tow. Drago teamed up with Nack a final time to face off in a sworld duel with Elias Locke and also did battle with Miles Spectre who had recently returned from the dead. But the battle took a turn, when Drago witnessed Nikki's death at the hands of Julie Lien. Abandoning his post and discarding the mission that Nack and his other superiors had given him, Drago charged Julie full force, prepared to make her pay for Nikki's death and his own embarrasment. He mortally wounded Julie's ally Ash Hunter and prepared to do the same to Julie. But with some swift moves, Julie was able to reclaim her weapon and deliver a final blow to her old enemy. Drago had been forced to pay in full for his crimes. Though at least his final resting place was beside the one woman who genuinly stood by his side, despite his misgivings: NIKKI!!!! Production Notes *Drago is played by Eddie Mostafa. *Drago is 1 of 2 main characters whose surname is never revealed. :*The other being his partner Nack. *Drago made his first appearance in PEH2. *Drago is 1 of 7 characters to be upgraded from a supporting to a primary character between films. :*The other 6 being Elias, Nack, Ray, Kicks, Ash, and Amethyst. *Drago's name is derived from a character hailing from the Archie Comics Sonic Universe: :*DRAGO is a white wolf who defected from the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters to side with the Eggman Empire. After Robotnik's defeat, Drago was sent to the Devil's Gulag, where he joined with his fellow inmates to escape and form a mercenary team called The Destrutix. ::*Nack the Weasel, the namesake of Drago's partner in the PEH series, was among the inmates who helped Drago Wolf escape, though he only remained with The Destructix for a short time before going off on his own. Category:Main Characters